Family Matters
by mermaidgirl88
Summary: What if Zac's transformation on the full moon during the night when the girls were banished wasn't exactly an accident? And that Zac is Aquata and Sirena's long lost half brother? Find out more as Zac and Sirena try to be a family, and when they find out that their father is an evil merman who is planning on taking over Mako for himself.
1. Visions

**Rita's POV**

Yes. This is the time I tell the secret to them. Ever since the girls came along, I was always reminded by looking at Sirena's face of my old friend, Marina. Yes, Marina is Sirena and Aquata's mother. She was kidnaped by a pod of rogue mermen when we were just as little as a minnow.

~flashback~

"Rita! Come on, let's play here!" Marina giggled as she dove back in the water

"Umm Marina, I don't think it's safe out here"

"Ughh Rita don't be a guppy, there's nothing out here" Marina resurfaced as she assured me

"Hey, Councilwoman Aquamarine had claimed to see a merman passing by here! We shouldn't be here" I reminded her

"Ughh suite yourself, I'm going" Marina dove back in

~end of flashback~

I dived in and turned around. But then I saw Marina being grabbed by a large merman and his pod as she screamed bubbles underwater. They swim as fast as they could as they hold her captive. I can't believe I just float there doing nothing while I saw my friend being taken away by mermen. I'm filled with regrets from that day on.

* * *

10 years had passed. I've finished my mermaid studies and got my moon ring. But then one day, I saw Marina swimming towards me. She is accompanied with a small young mermaid who held her hand, who is about 6 years old, and in fact, she was expecting another one as her belly is very large.

**~flashback~**

"Hello old friend" Marina greeted me

"I thought I never see you again" I hugged her. I looked at the young mermaid "What's your name?"

"Aquata" The young mermaid speaks softly

"I escaped the mermen after all this years. One merman had me and sired these children with me"

I nodded. "Well you are safe now. I told you not to go out to the open sea without the elders ten years ago!"

Marina looked away. She has regrets on her eyes. "I'm sorry" I apologized for reminding her mistake

"It's alright"

**~end of flashback~**

After that, I was banished from the pod for getting legs and for falling in love with a land boy. Unfortunately, he died. I forged a life ever since, becoming a principal of a school, and I sensed that one of my students has got something strange in him. I approached him and asked his name

**~flashback~**

"Hello, welcome to Suncoast High! What's your name?"

"Zac, Zac Blakely"

"Well Zac, I hope you will do well in school"

I touched his shoulder and I suddenly had visions

**~Rita's vision~**

The merman who had Marina captive and sired children with her, came to land. There, he made contact with a land girl, and left her alone, pregnant. She gave birth to a baby boy, and gave it up for adoption, and the baby was adopted by the Blakelys"

**~end of vision~**

"Are you okay? Ms?" The boy looked at me

"Yes I'm fine"

Zac Blakely is part merman, part mortal. I knew it, there was something strange on him. After then I continued to watch over him from a distance, to make sure anything doesn't happen to him. I also noticed that when he touched water, nothing happened. That was until three adolescent mermaids came to my school and did something to the school fountain.

I brought the girls to my office, I saw one of them had a moon ring. I take it, not knowing that they are mermaids, and went home to go for a swim. After I get back, I saw the girls on my grotto, seeing me in my tail. They told me that Zac fell to the moon pool on Mako Island. I was devastated. I already promised myself not to let anything happen to Zac. Now he became a threat to the Mako Pod and I can't just say that this was all the girls' fault. After the conversation, I noticed Sirena, who looks exactly like Marina.

They all left. I realized that Sirena was Marina's daughter when she later mentioned that she had a sister, named Aquata. No wonder why Sirena extremely resembles Marina.

**~end of flashback~**

It's time that I tell them that Sirena and Zac are half siblings.

"Girls, Zac, I like to talk to you about something. I wanted to tell you about this earlier, but I didn't think that all of you are ready for this"

"Sirena, I know you are the daughter of Marina, so as Aquata"

"How did you know?"

"Sirena, you are the only mermaid, other than Aquata, to be born organically, unlike others who are born out of sea foam, which explains that you and Aquata are the only set of siblings on the Mako pod"

After a silence, I told them the real truth

"Zac, you are half siblings with Aquata and Sirena"

"WHAT?!" Lyla, Nixie, Sirena and Zac all were surprised

"How is that possible? I have my parents!"

"I don't want to blow this up, but you are adopted, you are the son of a merman, and Sirena, you are the daughter of the same merman that fathered Zac, so as Aquata"

"What?" Sirena gasped

"Your real mother Zac, she was just a teenage land girl when she gave birth to you, I saw it all when I touched your shoulder when you first came to Suncoast High"

After a silence, I take a deep breath and explain again

"When you fell to the moon pool, Zac, how did it happen?" I asked

"I was drawn by the moon light. It led me to the trident cave, where I touched the symbol and suddenly I fell and I woke up the next morning on the beach" Zac explained

"Zac, I don't think you falling to the moon pool is a coincidence. You are part merman, the Moon wants to complete you by fully transforming you in the moon pool" I theorized.

**Zac's POV**

I can't believe it. Rita never told me about this. My parents never told me I was adopted. I can't just ask them about it. They'll have a lot of questions, of how I know about me being adopted. I can't just tell Rita is the one who told me. It'll cause more questions to appear in their heads. Like how Rita knew about it. I can't just tell them that I'm a merman and Rita is a mermaid with vision powers. I decided to just act normal around them like nothing had happened.

After this news, I somehow felt a familial connection with Sirena. I started to become more protective around her. I never grew up with a sister, but I think this is a normal brotherly thing.

**Sirena's POV**

After this night, I almost can't sleep, thinking about Aquata, and Zac. I want to learn more about my heritage and family, I would love to meet my father, if he is a nice merman that won't attack me. Lyla, Nixie and I swam back to the moon pool where we could rest.

"If Zac is your brother, is he older or younger?" Nixie asked

"Doesn't really matter"

"He definitely is older, Sirena, what's your age now?" Lyla asked

"15"

"Zac is 16, so he is older than you" Lyla added

"If Zac is 16, then he is younger than Aquata but older than me, Aquata is 21, so it's obvious"

"Let's just go to sleep, I'm so exhausted" Nixie yawned as she laid her head on the rocks. I sang a lullaby, like Aquata used to do to me before bed time, then Lyla and Nixie started to fell asleep. Gosh Nixie snores really bad. It's all left to me. I still can't stop thinking about my father, and Zac.


	2. Chained

**Rita's POV**

I went home from work, and immediately went to the grotto. I found Sirena there, stroking Poseidon. I ask her about Marina.

"Sirena, I was wondering, how is Marina doing now?" Sirena sighed. A tear fell off from her eyes.

"She passed away before I turned 15" Sirena started sobbing.

"I'm sorry for asking, I don't know" I was devastated. I really miss her. And now she's gone before I could meet her again after I left the pod.

"I could never forget the day the pod performed the dissolving of her body to sea foam ritual" Sirena cried again.

I started to pat her shoulders. "I really miss her!" Sirena cried on my shoulder. "Me too" I comforted her as she cried.

Nixie and Lyla came in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lyla asked as Sirena took her head off my shoulder

"Nothing" Sirena denied as she wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"We're ready for another class Rita" Nixie said

"Right, let's start"

**Nixie's POV**

After we trained, we went back home as it went dark. I resurfaced in the moon pool, followed by Lyla and Sirena. We all sat in the rocky platform of the moon pool. I asked Sirena about when she's crying back at Rita's

"Sirena, why are you crying back at Rita's?"

"Nothing serious"

"Come on, you can tell us anything"

"I just missed my mother"

"Councilwoman Marina? Look we all missed her, she's been a mother figure too for all young mermaids in the pod"

"You're right.. I just wanna go to sleep now"

We all decided to sleep. But I can't sleep tonight. I'm not very tired. I think it's probably the brown liquid that Zac made me drink, ughh what's the name again I didn't hear it clearly.. ughh.. tofee? I don't care. I just wanna go for a midnight swim.

I went out of the cave. Then I scoped around the reef, found a couple of shells, then I saw a strange figure passing by. I looked it closely, it's a merman! I quickly hide behind a coral rock. I'm positive it's not Zac. But he looks exactly like him! He seems to be signaling someone. It was revealed that there are more! What's a pod of mermen doing here? I have to protect the moon pool. I looked around. The coast is clear so I carefully went inside the cave to prevent any merman from following me.

"Lyla! Wake up!" I splashed Lyla's face as she woke up

"It's the middle of the night! Why'd you woke me up! Go get some sleep!" Lyla said, angry at me for waking her up

"I saw mermen! Here on Mako!"

"Nixie, you're just being illusional, I doubt there are mermen near Mako!"

"You don't believe me? Fine, follow me!"

"Not interested" Lyla going back to sleep

"Come on Lyla! We could be in danger if they found this moon pool through the tunnel! What if when we are asleep the mermen found the moon pool and rape us just for their pleasure! That's far more scary than being hit by a shark!"

"Alright fine, I'll go with you"

"First we need to put on our invisibility so they don't find out about the cave that leads to the moon pool!"

We both turn invisible and went outside. Nothing was there. We both resurfaced

"Thanks a lot Nixie for waking me up for nothing!" Lyla snapped at me and splashed me.

After that, heads starting to pop up of the dark and gloomy water. It's the mermen!

"Oh shit!" Lyla said as she turned to them and we both dived in. The mermen followed us. We were heading to the moon pool, but they follow us so we went on another way. We turned invisible, but one of them detect us using their powers. We speed swam towards the Gold Coast.

Unfortunately, they've beleaguered us. They used their powers to create water shields and encase us with it, freezing it. All went pitch black after that.

**Sirena's POV**

I woke up, and found Nixie and Lyla missing. I speed swim to Rita's. I found Rita, looking at her picture with Harry while stroking Poseidon

"Rita?"

"Oh, hello Sirena" Rita woke up from her daydream

"I was just wondering, have you seen Nixie and Lyla?"

"No, they're not at Mako?" Rita said

"No, I woke up and they're gone already"

"They must've been at the café" Rita pointed

"Okay I'll just go find them there"

I went out from the grotto and from the house. I quickly went to the café. Found David there.

"Hi Sirena!" David greeted cheerfully

"David, have you seen Lyla and Nixie?"

"No, aren't they with you?"

"No, I woke up this morning and I didn't found Lyla or Nixie"

"Well, I'm sorry, I haven't seen them"

"Thank you David, be right back!" I quickly kissed his cheeks and ran outside.

**Lyla's POV**

I woke up with a headache. I found myself in a cave chamber that looks like a dungeon, and it is partly filled with seawater, chained at the end of my tail, wrapped around a metal ring, and so as Nixie's tail.

"Nixie wake up!"

"What?" Nixie yawned

"Nixie where are we?"

"Don't ask me I don't know"

Then suddenly a group of mermen came in.

"Well well, look who's waking up" He said

"So beautiful, and attractive, too bad we had lock you up, we can't risk you using your powers to break away" One of the mermen said

"If you could obey as a slave, we could get comfortable around here" The other one said

"Don't touch me!" Lyla said

"You three! Stop slacking off and do your job!" A voice is heard at the background

"Yes sir!"

Then an older merman appeared. He looked about in his late 30s.

"What do you want from us! Let us go!"

"Easy on that, young mermaid. You have something that I want"

"What is it?" I asked. The old merman quickly opened our chains. We didn't move for a while, but then we ambush and tried to escape. But the merman quickly blocked our way with ice walls, pushed us to our cell using his powers and locked us with the chains again.

"I knew it. Stubborn mermaids. Not to be trusted" He just left.


End file.
